The major objectives of the proposed Pathway to Independence Award are the acceleration and completion of Dr. Kristen Lindgren's training in alcohol research and the launching of her career as an independent scientist with an assistant professor position. Dr. Lindgren is a psychologist and an assistant professor at the University of Richmond. She is currently completing the 2-year K99 Phase. That training has allowed her to complete training in behavioral approaches related to the etiology and prevention of alcohol use disorders, with an emphasis on the role of automatic processes (i.e., processes that occur automatically, without conscious control). With K99 support. Dr. Lindgren has completed (a) a longitudinal investigation of automatic and controlled processes and their role in problem drinking and sexual assault in college women and (b) advanced coursework related to addictive behaviors and multi-level statistics. She also has dedicated a portion of her time to dissemination of research findings through manuscript preparation and submission, consultation with experts on alcohol and automatic processes, and preparation of materials for a national job search. Her mentors, Drs. Neighbors, Greenwald, Kaysen, &Teachman are experts in college drinking, automatic social cognition, sexual victimization, and retraining automatic cognitions, respectively, and have provided outstanding support and guidance. The 3-year ROO Phase will allow Dr. Lindgren to establish her laboratory at the Univeristy of Washington, where she will join the Psychiatry Department as an assistant professor. She will conduct 4 studies, and prepare and submit an R01 to NlAAA. Those studies extend her research on automatic processes and problem drinking to investigate (a) the feasibility of retraining automatic processes and (b) the utility of retraining in reducing alcohol consumption and problems. These studies will Identify and retrain automatic associations predictive of heavy drinking and investigate retraining's influence on subsequent drinking behaviors. Studies will also provide pilot data for Dr. Lindgren's first R01 submission to NIA/\A. The proposed award is consistent with NIH's goal of increasing and maintaining a strong cohort of investigators to address the Nation's behavioral and clinical research needs.